Alter Ego
by Misunderstood-roker
Summary: When Inuyasha falls in love with Kagome Higurashi, all is ok. Too bad his Alter Ego 'The Hanyou' Gets in the way.


**Alter Ego**

**By: Kit-Kat S.**

Alter Ego:

**Main Entry: al·ter ego**  
**Pronunciation: **"ol-t&r-'E-(") gO _also_ -'e-(") gO  
**Function: **_noun_  
**Etymology: **Latin, literally, second I  
**Date: **1537  
a second self: as **a:** a trusted friend **b:** the opposite side of a personality **c:** COUNTERPART 3

Inuyasha knocked on the door again. _Godamnit _He grumbled _For once Miroku_ _Can you get off your lazy ass and open this door for me so your mother doesn't have to?_

"Yo, asshole, quit thinking to yourself and get in here" Miroku said as his friend looked into space.

"What? Oh yea" Inuyasha said and came into the house. The best friends went straight to the kitchen, as it was the first stop on the route they had designed years ago.

"Hey Ms. Houshi" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku raided the fridge. "Bye Miss Houshi" he said as he and his brother from another mother led him to his room, arms chock full of food.

"Goodbye honey" The young widow said and not once looking up from her cooking.

As the continued into Miroku's room, Inuyasha looked around for any signs of Gin. Gin was Miroku's possessive little sister. She had a huge crush on him. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he saw her. He had been trying to explain that he wasn't exactly interested in her 13 year old self and she had thrown a huge fit, insisting that he loved her and was simply blinded by her evil brother's spell. 13 year olds…

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the latter boy's room. As they dumped their food, Inuyasha couldn't help but spot a poster. "So, you like the Hanyou?" Inuyasha asked casually, staring at his alter ego.

"Do I! I think he'd make a perfect couple with that Kagome Higurashi chick"

Inuyasha snorted. "Dude, can you get any gayer?"

Miroku glared at him "What can't I like singer?"

Inuyasha looked at him, picked up both of his arms and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ooooh yes I looovvveee Hanyou he would look LIKE so ADORABLE with Kagome, OH MY GOD!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Ahh, but do will still mock me as I kick your ass at halo 2 my friend?"

Inuyasha put on his game face. "You won't be laughing once I confiscate your 20 bucks."

"Bring it on" the other boy said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Total jerk"

"Totally hot"

"Jerk"

"Hot!"

"Jerk!"

"Hot!"

"JERK!"

"Ok, fine. But he's a HOT jerk!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend's boy craziness. "Sango, get a grip you don't even know the guy."

"Oh? And whose fault is that! Come on, if he really is a jerk, then I'll know now won't I?" Her friend answered

Kagome rolled over on the bed. "Sango…don't do this to me!"

"Oh come on, just take me as a guest, it can't possibly hurt, can it?"

"But what if the media take interest in you? Can you handle it? I'm not sure if you're ready."

Sango stood up from her bean bag and went in front of the mirror "Ready? Babe, I was BORN ready" she said and with that, started posing in front of the mirror.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said with a final sigh. "You can come to the Demons with me."

Sango turned around eyes wide. "Are you SERIOUS?" she squealed. "Oh my gosh thank you thank you thankyoouu!"

Kagome smirked. "But he's still a jerk"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

20 minutes later the pair of hormone machines were halfway to passing out.

"I'm never eating another chip" Inuyasha said as he shot 3 of Miroku's soldiers.

Miroku rolled his eyes and retaliated. "That's what you said half an hour ago."

Inuyasha smirked. "Roku, I have something to tell you" he said suddenly and pressed start. No matter what it was, he knew there was no way in hell he could stop a game.

"Yea what is it?" Miroku asked, and grabbed another liter of soda and chugging on it.

"Tomorrow"

"My birthday, yeah, it's gonna be sweet! All the babes, coming to my party, so many phone numbers…" He said and started day dreaming.

"That isn't it. Roku, I can't go."

"Dude, how'd you screw up this time?"

"I didn't, but I have this thing I can't get out of…It's an awards ceremony"

"What? Did you win the biggest idiot award or something?"

"Actually, I've been nominated for 5 Demons."

Demons were the biggest and best awards there were for music or acting.

"You're fucking with me right?"

Inuyasha sighed and took of a black ring with a red dragon designed on it from his finger.

"Cool ring but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey Asshole, look up"

"What the fuck! How the hell did you do that!" Miroku asked in shock.

Inuyasha's hair was silver, and small, cat like ears lay atop his head.

Inuyasha smirked. "Like it?"

Miroku's eyes were wide. "What the hell just happened here?"

Inuyasha took of his ring and held it out. "Dude calm down, Check it out. Myouga's best friend Totousai made it for me. It has a fragment of this jewel thing in its eye and whatever the hell it is, it makes me turn human. I'm a hanyou."

"Sweet"

"Yea but I can't make it to your party."

"Oh that's ok" Miroku said and smirked devilishly. "I have a better idea."

Ok well folks, there you have it. I have officially started a new story. Now, I know I haven't finished Bruised and Healed or Screwed up fairy tale, but this thought just hit me and it wouldn't leave me alone! I promise I'll update SUFT but Bruised and Healed have me stumped, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. I hope you like the new story though…review!

Kit.


End file.
